


Flamingo Carnival Summer

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 雪天游乐场，有现实政治事件参考。





	Flamingo Carnival Summer

**Author's Note:**

> 火气很大 要骂就骂我  
bgm 燃烧的平原 - 丢莱卡

冬天的城墙不同与往日，映到柳的枝干上会显出肮脏的银光。这座城市被一道道分裂的城墙包围，有的被改造成混合西洋风格的工厂咖啡馆，有的则变成了名扬海外的游乐场——就像这里一样。日日树涉并非自愿在此处工作，如果毕业前实习的公司可以自主选择的话，他宁肯到乡下的当地剧团去学习无人问津的最传统的唱腔。

有的长辈就是一厢情愿，不，说一厢情愿会太过高估他们的「人性」，他们只是转移了自己从前的美梦而已。把银灰色长发盘在脑后的代理管理员如此评价道。

长着正统东亚面孔的男子说：你也要体谅他们……

体谅？当然，你们都会说这里是万无一失的，岂止万无一失，对我这样的人来说甚至它是再完美不过的牢笼！日日树涉不领情，冷冰冰地注视着面前这位脱离队伍来搭话的游客。

朔间零摘下帽子放在手里摩挲：那的确，这还是因人而异，要看各人的性格。

你狠擅长左右逢源，我看得出来。日日树涉不想再与他多言。

会这么说的你不是比我还厉害几分么。朔间零揉开自己被毛线帽压作一团的头发，眺泱泱一片人潮和乌压压的山。山在远处又像在鼻尖，节日出游的观光客在铁围栏外拢成拳头的形状，到了山道上复又散作一团黑雾。数年前有个失败的政治家称白雪的世界是银装素裹的天下，多么一厢情愿的视觉幻象：他的时代没有风景区也没有旅游业，更没有任何限制人口的法律条款，自然是因为没见过爆炸式增殖的蚁群。

在所有乌黑的倒影中，对纯洁的讴歌是唯一对怪形状的污蔑。乔装到游乐场里发气球是日日树涉办公室时间外的爱好，朔间零不是第一个瞧着他眼睛看的游客，更不是第一个同他在寒天冻地里谈人生的人。他们总是来了又走，没留下什么刻苦铭心的回忆，这趟旅程通常以日日树向他们介绍下一个景点作结。

灰色木马建在城墙游乐园最高的塔楼边上，就像悬崖间的花，地狱里的古典音乐家演奏出滑稽又危险的乐章，没有人能不经受指导就能爬到旋转木马的二楼。

昨天的中学生来冬游，紧张地抓住日日树的手掌不放，几乎把他当逃生索一样攀附。流连间还不忘向他要联系方式：姐姐，哦不哥哥，等会能在集散中心找你吗？我好像、好像弄丢了手机。他们排着队拾级而上，如同不合时宜蜿蜒滑行的娇嫩的翠青蛇，从石缝间往上蹿。

回答当然是——日日树涉扶着她的手臂在大衣里扣索：你是说这个吗？

对小姑娘可不能这么直接。朔间零端起茶杯这么说。

我够累了，每天都有这样的小孩，没有一千也有八百个。换做你或许是能超厚特柔地招待他们，我可不行。日日树涉叹气。

这我却要敬谢不敏。

涉再指向对面的绿道：喏，那边的招牌，完工快三年了，看起来是不是还像上世纪的遗留工程？

……这倒是。

有的地方呢，一走进去就能知道自己和它到底合不合得来，待上三四年就能沉浸进去的算是一对欢喜冤家，但更多的还是从来没有一天能够忍受它的情况。

我还以为你喜欢游乐园的。

游乐园是游乐园，你看它像是个游乐园吗？日日树涉问：你到底什么时候走？

我待得越久营业额不是更高吗？

你坐在这只会妨害我的行动。

我看你可完全没受影响。朔间零从玻璃窗的倒影里看他整理佩章和制服扣，后者不耐烦地皱眉毛：烦死了，可不可以不要像我妈一样总要指导我怎么做？

没有的嘛，就是忍不住，你总往我眼前挤，不说点话就只能盯着你看了。

雪松很快就看不到它身上的鸟，正如白色冰晶掩盖深冬的陷阱。日日树涉抬起下巴教他出去看：明晚的祭典，现在还在排演。

雪人运动？这么大的雪，封路了怎么办？

不是还有雨伞吗。

城门提前关闭，在字面意思不接地气的三个月生活之后，莴苣公主终于舒了一口气，重获脚踏地面的自由。

又湿又潮的天气……朔间零把手揣在兜里无奈道。

要是又干又燥还得了。

纸灯笼、千纸鹤一放下去就湿透碎掉，多辛苦。

头埋进脖子上厚实的围巾里，日日树涉打了个小小的哈欠道：再徒劳也还是要折的，否则庆祝还有什么意义。

火树银花，烟花在湿漉漉的云里炸出一声闷响。

fin


End file.
